


Night Creatures

by yoursweetheart



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Hunters, Multi, Warlocks, and so much things happening, anyway enjoy!, i need to have a fair 'screentime' for each characters and i have 13, probably up to 50 chapters?, so this is gonna be a longass story, so this is gonna be longass story, this all about surviving, yeah i know. tiring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursweetheart/pseuds/yoursweetheart
Summary: The world has always been extremely silent and people is used to tenebrous situations such as fights and murderers and sins and glory to a hunter's death and bloods and black market.Human used to rule the world and elves decide to take over the authority and power.Their gaze could kill, their flicking fingers can cut your body into two. They made a law and absolutely has no mercy for those who break it.Thirteen boys who lives hiding, trying best to stay alive in such cruel places.





	1. "It was Lee Chan."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan died. Or so they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was published on wattpad actually with the same title, but different content (kinda) i started to hate wattpad actually so i move here.
> 
> and this is kinda necessary to say for me, but the boys' appearance is just like the saem commercials. naturals, right? and brown hairs. just exactly like that

The sun started to set. Jihoon squeezed Seokmin's shoulder, whom gripping the coffin tightly.

It has been one hour, probably and a half—Seokmin was still in the same condition, his cries remains and Jihoon quietly started to worry the younger would get his throat sore by tomorrow morning. However, he didn't have the heart to tell Seokmin to stop crying.

_Chan's dead._

Seokmin's cry grew a little louder. Jihoon pulled him back slightly, trying to soothe him with whatever Jihoon could come up with in his head. He had his hand around the younger's shoulders, hug him tightly from the side. But to be frank—Seokmin was not the only one who needed comfort. Jihoon hurted too.

But he kept his ego deep down, exactly knowing who needed it the most.

Seokmin was Chan's big brother, and the whole universe knew things Seokmin would do for his sibling to had every type of happiness in this world even though it means to sacrifice his own. Jihoon _too_ , would be happy if Chan's happy, but that's a whole different story. Jihoon was only their cousin.

"We need to go home now," Jihoon whispered."It's getting dark—you know the rule."

As much as sad Seokmin would get, Jihoon knew the boy isn't that stupid to make themselves in danger. He just need a little reminder.

It took awhile as Seokmin wiped his tears and paused to take a steady breath. "You're right," Seokmin spoke up for the first time in the evening. His voice hoarse, his hand still remained in the coffin. "I- I should get some water first and- and then we head home."

"Stay here, I'll get you a glass."

Seokmin nodded and his head start to spin. He put his hand on his temple as Jihoon left the room to get some water.

The room has no warmth, as Seokmin slowly noticed.

How could it _ever_ be warm?

The whole house was meant for those in grieve, a temporary stay for the coffin—they let the whole family to grieve for a night. Nothing happy was meant to be happening here, let alone warmth; this is the last place everyone would rather stay.

He remembered, probably two years ago when he had to come to grieved along with Chan and Jihoon, their parents was claimed for breaking rules—the elves didn’t sit back and watch; they straight away claiming a death sentences for the four of them. 

He didn’t thought he would come back any sooner—this is too soon.

For a moment later, Jihoon back with the water. Seokmin watched him, he only had him. (The thought is making Seokmin tempted to cry again.)

“Here,” Jihoon handed him the glass. He didn’t seem  sad, but knowing him, Seokmin knew Jihoon’s job is to keep his face even at any under circumstances.

Seokmin nodded in grateful while receiving it.

“So, it’s only us, right?” Jihoon asked as Seokmin finishes his drink. His voice bitter, Seokmin had a feeling he failed to hide everything up to himself at this point. The boy crashed down to the chair beside Seokmin, he lifted his hand to his face. Seokmin stared away, knowing Jihoon didn’t want to be watched at.

“It’s only us now,” Seokmin answered, his voice no less bittered, eyes glued to the floor and he stared blankly. “Let’s go home, then. We have funeral tomorrow.”

So they stood up, taking pace as fast as they could. Seokmin pressed the palm to his eyes, trying to make his vision clearer while Jihoon get the door opened.

Both him and Jihoon make sure there’s no elves around. And there are none in sight—but Seokmin caught something moving behind the thicket across the road, it was fast but Seokmin was sure so he pulled Jihoon back under the shadow of the house roof.

“What?” Jihoon whispered.

“Something behind the thicket telling me we’re not good,” Seokmin says.

Jihoon gripped Seokmin’s hand by protective instinct. “Do you have any idea?” Seokmin shook his head.

“Could be anything.”

“Elves wouldn’t hide behind the thicket,” Jihoon stated. “They would catch us with full pride.”

The moment Jihoon stop saying— _or_ the moment Jihoon decide to stop talking because they watched the thicket shook again slightly and something crawling out from it. Seokmin catch it eyes, light brown and the rest of it face seemed to be covered with soft brown fur.

They didn’t need to think twice to be sure at what they’re seeing.

“Werewolf,” Seokmin breathed, sounding crazy. It was by instinct he grabbed Jihoon’s shoulder to turn the older back so the boy won’t see the beast. 

Jihoon fought Seokmin slightly to face it, however.

He would sounded even crazier if he said a thing about the werewolf started to _smiling_  towards them. The smiling didn’t soothe them from the defensive mode.

“Go back to the house,” Jihoon commanded, and Seokmin didn’t need to be told twice.

They stepped backwards, fearing the beast would attack them from the back if they turn around towards the doors.

Seokmin hold his breath when the beast crawled even further from the thicket, letting the moon to illuminated its body. He pushed the feeling of strange familiarity of the beast, and started to wondering if he ever gone crazy from grieving.

The beast started to stand up with it hind legs, as Jihoon ready to run for his life. As if the skin suck the fur inside the body and their horrifying fangs is sucked inside, slowly showing it human appearances.

Seokmin almost lost himself.

_It was Lee Chan._

 


	2. "His eyes would never turn red."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol angry for Chan's decision to show up as a werewolf in front of his brother, and they talked about Mingyu--a clumsy omega werewolf.

Seungcheol sighed rather harshly, sat two meters away from Chan—exactly in front of the hearth to keep himself warm. His body leaned forward, facing Chan whom had his head lowered, too scared for facing the leader. They don’t need to stand so close for Seungcheol to scare the younger.

“Was that a good idea _SHOWING UP_  in front of your brothers?!” He exclaimed.

“Sorry, Hyung,” Chan mumbled, completely aware he fucked up.

Jeonghan watched from the other side of the room while Seungcheol paused to get steady breath. He held his laughter to himself, feeling sorry to Chan, because he _saw_ Seungcheol whenever his angry, whenever he’s about to form to his werewolf form, whenever he need to intimidate another werewolf packs—his eyes would turn red. But Seungcheol never had his eyes red towards Chan, no matter how angry he sounds.

“Haven’t I told you the consequences?!” Seungcheol continued.

“ _Sorry, Hyung_.”

Jeonghan decided to step in. “Leave it, Seungcheol. Yelling wouldn’t gave us any solution. See it from the positive side, at least his brothers wouldn’t be in grieve. And taking the worst outcome, the elves might found out and kill them—but so what, we all gonna die in the end, anyway.”

“Hyung!” Chan whined.

“We told you,” Jeonghan raised his eyebrow almost motherly. He sighed, “But you continue being a delinquency brat.”

Chan lowered his head again. “Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Seungcheol decided. “I’m gonna be at your house tomorrow evening, to erase their memory.”

The youngest could only nodded his head in silent. “Okay.”

“Write a letter to convince them, we still need their consent to continue the procedure,” Seungcheol said. He waved his hand to the bedroom doors. “Now go sleep, I need to talk to Jeonghan.”

Chan cocked his head, gaining every courage his could muster. “Hyung, can’t I join the conversation? I’m in your pack.”

“That isn’t a bad idea,” Jeonghan said while settled down near Seungcheol. They both look at each other, “What do you say, Cheol?”

So Seungcheol nodded.

Chan tried his best not to smile, staring both at Seungcheol who stared at him back and Jeonghan who eyed Seungcheol, preparing to start. Seungcheol stared away to Jeonghan when the boy coughed to ask for an attention.

“Some people quietly stating they saw an omega werewolf—the boy named Mingyu,” Jeonghan said. “I caught a glimpse of people conversation in the market, they kept talking about it yet still too afraid to believing the rumour.”

“Aren’t the elves around for them to talk about it?” Seungcheol asked.

“Human finds a way.” Jeonghan shrugged.

“How do they know it’s an omega if they never believe to such existence in the first place?” Chan questioned.

“They believed, they just don’t admit that,” Jeonghan says. “You were the same when you were human. And I guess they took a wild guess to assume it’s an omega— _well_ , thinking about it, it’s not hard to identify an omega either, they’re werewolf but alone and weak.”

Chan nodded.

“So, what do you think?” Jeonghan snapped Seungcheol out of his mind.

The leader blinked his eyes slowly, his temple rested on his fingers while he took a time to think.

It didn’t took Seungcheol too long to make a decision, though. “We can’t take him. Some people knew his identity, it could only lead us to danger.”

“Think about it again, we need more people in our pack.”

Jeonghan was right, Chan thought, it’s only them three in the pack and Chan is tempted to think it was unfortunate that Seungcheol—a leader who own the weakest werewolf pack ever, found him nearly dying and pay an amateur warlock to clone Chan’s dead body for his people to held a funeral.

Less people in the pack means less strength. Jeonghan knew Seungcheol was happy to welcome Chan to the pack. They’ve been so weak for so long, it has always been them two as a whole. It was an inevitable fight between their pack and an elves nearly fourteen years ago—where Jeonghan’s dad force them to hide while the elders fought the elves. Werewold wasn’t in advance if they had to battle with elves, considering they were the strongest creatures alive with their instant magic.

Jeonghan remember, when they decide it’s all safe to get out from their safe spot to look what’s left from the elders. Nearly nothing. They found their leader dying, so close to stop breathing but he gather all the strength he could muster to whisper something in Seungcheol’s ear.

“ _Kill me._ ”

So he did, it was crucial—better for himself to take over the leader role rather than being an omega. They could be weaker than now, they wont survive this long.

Fourteen years later and Seungcheol still wakes up screaming from the nightmare.

“I think about it tonight,” Seungcheol said. “Do you think they know his face?”

Jeonghan shook his head. “I don’t think so. It’s mainly just a rumour goes around, no one ever really witnessed it. I don’t even know who’s actually saw Mingyu.”

“Good.” Seungcheol breathed. “But still, he’s a coward for letting other see himself.”

“He’s an omega, what do you expect,” Jeonghan said.

“How are we gonna find him if we want him to be on the pack?” Chan asked.

“With warlock help,” Jeonghan answered. “We can pay for their help until we met him.”

“Consider this: he wants to be an omega instead,” Seungcheol said.

“And being easily killed?” Chan questioned.

“That might. But some werewolves actually decide to go omega.”

“Think about it,” Jeonghan said softly. He turned to Chan, “Okay, Channie, time to sleep.”


End file.
